Nuevos sentimientos
by eyiles jacky
Summary: Tres años después de la batalla en el futuro contra byakuran, tsuna a crecido junto con todos sus amigos y sigue con su entrenamiento, pero tsuna se vera en una situación sentimental en descubrir quien es su verdadero amor. tsunaxharu vs tsunaxkyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ustedes, esto mi primer fic de katekyo hitman reborn y estoy muy entusiasmado de empezar a escribir y espero que tanto a ustedes como a mí les guste este fic.**

**Antes que nada les quiero decir que este fic va después de los acontecimientos de byakuran, osea el final de la serie, sin mas que decir comencemos.**

"Otro día bello e namimori , no puedo estar mas contento con este día, pero también es algo malo ya que es ultimo día de las vacaciones de verano, demonios, daría lo que fuera para terminar ya la escuela y olvidarme de todo, pero de todas formas, mis calificaciones han mejorado demasiado que a hora mis calificaciones mas bajas han sido de seis y también mi condición física a mejorado mucho, no han mejorado demasiado como para ser tan bueno en baseball como yamamoto o un gran boxeador como oni-san y ahora es muy raro que escuche que alguien me llame perdedor-tsuna que no sea reborn, quien pensaría que un bebe como el me hiciera cambiar mucho, pero de todas manera a parte de tener tantos buenos momentos con el, hubieron momentos que hicieron que me estresara mucho, pero de todas formas estoy muy agradecido con el, pero sigue insistiendo con el tema de que yo seria el jefe de la familia vongola, un asunto del que no me quiero ver envuelto, y por mas que le este agradecido nunca me quiero ver involucrado con la mafia"

Cuando estaba a mitad de mis pensamientos, sentí un gran golpe que hizo que cayera muy fuerte de mi cama y solo oí una voz que me dijo:

"Deja de estar de vago acostado y empieza a hacer algo de provecho con tu vida"-Dijo reborn con el martillo con el que me golpeo que segundos después se transformo en la mascota de reborn "leon".

"ME PUEDES EXPLICAR, POR QUE HAS TENIDO QUE GOLPEARME"- Le grite a reborn muy enfadado.

"Es el ultimo día de verano y lo único que quiero es descansar antes de volver mañana a la escuela"-Respondí mientras me sobaba el gran moretón que me dejo reborn en la cabeza.

"Con mucha mas razón tienes que levantarte y ademas un gran jefe de la mafia nunca tiene tiempo para descansar"-Respondió reborn con su típica sonrisa de inocencia.

"Ya te dije que no quiero ser el jefe de ninguna familia, ni hoy ni nunca"-Le respondí con mi mirada de enloquecido.

"Ven hoy a parque de namimori a la 1:00 p.m y llega puntual, de lo contrario, no tendré otro remedio mas que matarte"-Respondió reborn

Era obvio que el me ignoraba cuando le hablaba sobre eso, pero en eso me di la vuelta y vi mire mi reloj que marcaba 12:55 p.m. y cuando note eso le respondí a reborn.

"Reborn son las 12:55 y de aquí a hasta que llego al parque son diez minutos, como demonios quieres que llegue en cinco minutos"

"Debiste irte diez minutos antes"-Me respondió reborn mientras el saltaba a la ventana para irse.

"Pe-pe-pero reborn, si apenas me dijiste eso"-

Eso fue lo ultimo que murmure antes que reborn saltara por la ventana y me dejara solo en mi cuarto, no pensé las cosas dos veces y lo único que hice fue tomar tanto el anillo vongola como el anillo de nat-su, quitarme lo mas rápido posible mi pijama y ponerme ropa normal y salir disparado fuera de mi cuarto, pero cuando ya iba a bajar las escaleras, un pequeño león con un casco y llamas en su cabeza en vez de melena, se apareció de la nada e hizo que me tropezara con el haciendo que los dos nos cayéramos de las escaleras.

Me levante tan rápido posible y note como mama esta preparando el almuerzo y olía maravilloso, pero no pude evitar observar que lambo e i-pin ya estaban sentados esperando la comida de mama, pero ya no eran los dos pequeños niños que conocí hace ya tres años, se empezaba a notar como se parecían cada vez mas a sus versiones de diez años en el futuro, i-pin cada vez mas parecía mas femenina y su japones era mas fluido, por otra parte con lambo, aunque haya cambiado mucho físicamente como por ejemplo cortarse el cabello y dejar el disfraz de vaca, seguía siendo el niño inmaduro que llora por cualquier estupidez, yo también cambie estos años como por ejemplo el de estirarme mucho mas y el de que me volviera mucho mas fuerte a tal punto de estar algo marcado del abdomen, pero al instante recordé que ya no tenia mucho tiempo y que debería estar corriendo hacia el parque.

Levante a nat-su y me lo lleve en mi hombro, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta una voz me grito:

"A donde vas, tsuna sin antes a ver comido algo"-Me grito mi mama y yo solo le pude responder.

"Lo siento, sera mas tarde tengo que llagar lo mas rápido posible al parque o reborn literalmente me matara"

"Ese reborn siempre con sus juegos de niños, ve y regreso muy temprano"-Me dijo eso mi mamá mientra yo me la quede viendo muy estúpidamente pensando que no era ningún tipo de juego para niños y que también no haya notado la presencia de nat-su ya que después de tres años lo intente ocultar de mi mama para que no se sorprendiera que tenia fuego.

Seguí corriendo todo lo rápido que pude, veo mi reloj de mano y noto que ya eran las 12:58, a este paso tendré que decirle adiós a la vida y todos el lo que amo.

Corro tan rápido como puedo pero no veo el camino y por desgracia choco con una chica que estaba pasando y para empeorarlo todo mi rostro aterrizo en el lugar menos apropiado, el cual fue en medio de los senos de chica, cuando supe donde estaba, un gran chorro de sangre broto de mi nariz y me aleje lo mas rápido posible de la chica pidiéndole disculpas.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón"-Me inclinaba una y otra vez repitiendo lo mismo, pero cuando me levante note que aquella chica era haru, quien estaba muy ruborizada y cubriendo su pecho.

Ella solo se volteo a verme y cuando noto que era yo, se abalanzo sobre mi, y se me hacia muy raro que haru haya cambiado mucho en tan solo este verano, se volvió mucho mas bella de lo que era antes y sus atributos habían crecido mucho.

"Tsuna, me alegra mucho volver a verte"-Repetía haru mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el mio.

"Pe-pero si solo fueron dos meses"-le respondí a haru.

"No importa, sin mi tsuna los días parecían años"- Decía mientra lloraba de alegría.

"No es para tanto tranquilízate algo"- Le dije tratando de quitarla de mi.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, si fue así comenten y perdon que fuera muy corto pero no tengo tiempo y esto fue lo único que pude escribir, y en tanto con el fic sera basado en la serie y no en el manga ya que apenas lo empece a leer, de todas formas espero que le guste la historia y hasta luego, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que pasa?,aquí tienen la segunda parte del fic, y gracias por el apoyo que recibio el prier capitulo.**

"Tsuna, me alegra mucho volver a verte"-Repetía haru mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el mio.

"Pe-pero si solo fueron dos meses"-le respondí a haru.

"No importa, sin mi tsuna los días parecían años"- Decía mientra lloraba de alegría.

"No es para tanto tranquilízate algo"- Le dije tratando de quitarla de mi.

"Como quieres que me tranquilice, si ya te echaba de menos"-Me decía esto mientras me abrazaba y seguía llorando.

Sus llantos eran vergonzosos ya que empezaba a llegar gente que solo se nos quedo viendo, pero una voz pronuncio una palabra que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, esa palabra me dejo perplejo.

"Miren que tierna y adorable pareja"-Oí que alguien de las personas que pasaban y nos veían, pronunciaba estas palabras, lo cual reaccione rápido y me aparte de haru y solo pude decir.

"Ella, no-no es mi pareja, es solo una amiga"-Respondí tan rápido posible cuando escuche eso, pero no pude evitar ruborizarme ante aquella respuesta.

Haru solo se me quedo viendo con esa mirada típica de confundida, aunque también se ruborizo ante aquella voz.

"No lo puedo creer esa mirada se ve muy linda cuando me ve de esta manera, y sus ojos son mas hermosos aun, se ve tan bella , pero espera que?... Que estoy diciendo, a mi me gusta kyoko y nada mas, aunque, no puedo dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, un cosquilleo que solo siento cuando estoy cerca de kyoko por que la amo, pero, acaso, me este enamorando de haru, es decir ella es muy linda y a hecho muchas cosas por mi, ella es tierna y aunque no este tan cuerda que digamos creo que la estoy amando al igual que a kyoko"- Pensaba una y una otra vez eso cosa en mi cabeza, y si si es cierto y no solo estoy enamorada de kyoko sino también de haru.

"AHHHH QUE LINDO"-Cuando oí ese grito de parte de haru, no pude evitar ver que ella se estaba fijando en mis piernas y cuando veo de que se trataba ese grito, veo a nat-su escondido detrás de mis piernas.

"Nat-su es tan lindo, deja que lo cargue, si tsuna"-Repetía esto una y otra vez mientras me agarraba del hombro y me movía de un lado a otro.

"Esta bien, solo deja de moverme"-Le dije a haru accediendo a su pregunta mientras yo solo me inclinaba para tomarlo, pero cada vez que me acercaba el mas se acurrucaba detrás de mis piernas tratando de evitar que lo tomara, hasta que lo agarre y se lo di a haru.

"Hay, es tan lindo, quisiera tener uno igual de lindo como el tuyo"-Decía haru mientras abrazaba, o mejor dicho estrujaba a natsu, pero me sorprendió que nat-su se dejara abrazar, básicamente el es el gatito miedoso que siempre se oculta detrás de mi, pero cuando se trata de pelear el siempre esta dispuesto, y es muy raro que vea a nat-su actuando así, con la única persona que he visto que se deja tocar es solo conmigo, ya que si otros lo quieren agarrar el siempre se esconde atrás de mi, puede que nat-su también le este empezando a agradar haru, como me dijo reborn, que nat-su y yo estamos conectados y los sentimientos que tenga yo los tiene el...

Cuando pronuncie el nombre de reborn, me acorde de lo que estaba haciendo antes de toparme con haru, así que solo le quite a nat-su a haru, me despedí de ella y salí corriendo los mas rápido posible para ir al parque.

"Espera, tsuna, reborn me dijo que tu y yo tomáramos un taxi"-Me grito haru, pero para mi desgracia no la escuche ya que estaba muy lejos.

Sigo corriendo evitando uno que otro transeúnte, miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que mi vida a llegado a su fin ya que eran las 12:03, perdí mi tiempo estando con haru y ahora solo por eso descuido, dejare el mundo para siempre.

"Estoy muerto, reborn tenia una cara de seriedad cuando me dijo que llegara puntual, de lo contrario me mataría, a no ser, reborn salio dos minutos antes yo, y no oí que tomara algún especie de vehículo, así que puede que todavía no haya llegado al parque y puede que aun este a tiempo, y si llego antes que el, el puede que no se de cuenta"-Pensé para luego sacar la caja de pastillas de ultima voluntad de mi bolsillo, y tragarme una, lo bueno es que con mi entrenamiento puedo entrar en modo ultima voluntad sin que se me rompa mi ropa.

Y así fue como entre en ese modo y grite.

"LLEGARE AL PARQUE CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD, sostente nat-su"-Le dije a nat-su que estaba en mi hombro para luego salir corriendo muy rápido.

Para cuando llegue al parque, salí de mi modo ultima voluntad y ya muy cansando, con el poco aire que tenia mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las 12:05, voltee a cada lugar y me sorprendí al ver que no había nadie, solo escuche una voz que me gritaba.

"Tsuna"- Voltee y note que aquella voz era de kyoko, quien estaba a uno metros de ahí saludándome con su tierna mirada, y como con haru, sentí esas cosquillas en mi estomago, para luego percatarme que estaba en una batalla sentimental de amor, ya esta sensación es igual a la de haru, y ahora mas que nunca no se si darle mi amor a kyoko o a haru, demonios no se que hacer.

Continuara...

**Gracias por leer este** **capitulo, y para los que se preguntan por que el tiempo de la ultima voluntad de tsuna solo duro 2 minutos, es por que en el conflicto por los anillos reborn entreno a tsuna a controlar esa energía por lo cual ahora tsuna puede controlar el tiempo en el que quiere estar en esa voluntad, digo esto para evitar los típicos comentarios que dicen que estoy mal, que el tiempo tuvo que durar mas y todo eso.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, y hasta la proxima, bye :D**


End file.
